Blood Stained Past
by PassionWithinMe
Summary: She was hoping that this year would have turned out differently, but with being haunted by your best friend and your boyfriend trying to kill you will a trip to Eichen House solve all of Lydia's problems or just stir up more drama, only time will tell...
1. Blood Runs Deep

**A/N:** **This is sort of a rewrite continuation of The Psych Ward I was never really happy so I thought I could do a few tweaks to make this story a little better.**

**So the first four chapters will be re-post of old chapters and the fifth chapter is when the continuation will begin so I hope you guys will stick with me.**

**I have so many plans for this story and I really hope you guys will come along for this roller coaster ride. Hope you like it and please don't give up on me to fast!**

* * *

_Chapter 1- **Blood Runs Deep**_

_For an entire two months everyone in Beacon Hills dreaded the arrival that lay ahead. The occurrence of supernatural drama still rang among the town, yet Beacon Hills residents aim to cherish this day and celebrate the remembrance of a young girl that risked her life to protect those she cared for._

_**...**_

Argent had went away with Issac to get out of Beacon Hills and away from all the supernatural drama. Scott on the other hand has support from people such as his mom, Stiles and even Kira to help him cope with Allison's death. There were still times when Scott wished they had never had went to save... Lydia. Lydia... she had taken Allison's death the hardest mainly because she didn't just lose her best friend... she lost her sister, the only one who truly cared about her.

Lydia had laid in bed all morning debating on whether she had enough strength to sit through her best friends funeral. But soon she realized that Allison would want her to be there. So in one swift motion she threw the covers off of her and walked into her bathroom. This had been her routine for the last two months, get out of bed, take a hot shower, and get back in bed. Lydia knew sooner than later she would have to break the cycle and apparently sooner meant today.

Quickly she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the steaming hot shower. As the hot water hit every inch of her body she felt herself begin to relax. Her heart rate at ease and her eyes slowly closing as she ran her hands through her long strawberry blonde hair.

This was the only time Lydia was at peace, and when her mind resembled a blank canvas. She felt nothing... a feeling that she had classified as happiness and an escape from reality. But just like everything in the world, Lydia's happiness was short lived. Lydia turned off the shower and gently placed her left foot soon followed by her right onto the cold tiled floor.

After wrapping a towel around her petite body Lydia walked back into her bedroom. To her surprise laying their upon her bed was a box she had never seen before. Next to the box laid a piece of paper with big letters written on it, "For Lydia." Inhaling deeply, Lydia slowly opened the letter and began reading...

"I wanted to wait until your birthday but I was just so excited I couldn't. I knew this dress was perfect for you since the first time you laid eyes on it. The dress is soft yet sophisticated and also the dress goes perfectly with those little black pumps you bought last week. I also knew the dress was perfect because every time we came to the mall you would stare at it but never had the courage to buy it. So I hope it fits perfectly just like our friendship, I love you Lydia and oh yeah Happy Birthday."

"Love Allison..." The words came out as more of a whisper as Lydia gently ran her hands across the black fabric that laid in the box. Slowly a tear rolled down her faced but she wasn't sad. This was actually the happiest she had felt in the last two months.

Lydia grabbed the dress slipping it over her head and onto her small frame. Allison was right, it did fit perfectly. "Just like our friendship."

Briskly Lydia finished getting dressed pairing black pumps with the dress and putting her hair into an elegant bun. She walked over to the mirror to get a final look at herself, and as she glanced in the mirror, her reflection staring back at her, reality had finally set in... this was it. Today is Allison's funeral, the day that everyone in Beacon Hills would say their final goodbye...

**xxxxxxxxx**

Lydia was not mentally nor was she emotionally prepared to walk in to Allison's funeral, but she knew she had to be there. The problem was that when she stepped through the gates of the burial site something didn't feel right. It had been two months, two long quiet months since Lydia had heard the screams, cries, and whispers. She had gone this long without having to listen to the voices, so why would they start now. But most importantly why on the day of Allison's funeral.

With every step she took, the voices got louder and louder. Soon Lydia hadn't realized she was running and to be honest she had no idea where to, but suddenly it all stopped. Her feet had stopped moving and the voices quieted.

And there she stood, in the middle of the cemetery in her little black dress and soiled pumps. Taking in all of the surroundings as reality began to set in. Lydia was all alone, no Scott, no Argent, no "Allison..." And as the name fell from Lydia's lips all of the muscle's in her body tensed and the blood rushed from her face. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, yet no one was there except for the thousands of dead people and Lydia Martin herself.

She was scared out of her mind. Yes Lydia was accustom now with the fact she was a harbinger of death but at this very moment she needed to get the hell out and that's what she did. Lydia ran to the entrance gate of the cemetery not once glancing behind herself.

When Lydia finally made it to her car, slamming the door shut, her phone started buzzing. She glanced at the caller ID to see Scott's name pop up. Swiftly her hand brushed against the answer button and the Alpha's angry voice rang through her ears in return.

"Really Lydia, she was your best friend how could you miss her funeral!"

Lydia didn't respond, she was afraid that her voice would give her away, but mostly she did not want to worry her Alpha. Either way, her not answering set the Alpha on edge, "Lydia, is everything alright?"

"Yeah..." but to her dismay it come out as more of a broken whisper and at that moment she knew this would not the end of the conversation. Quickly Lydia tried changing the subject as she pulled out of the cemetery parking lot. "How was it?"

"It was beautiful Lydia. The whole thing was elegant and if Allison could have attended her own funeral she would have been so happy. The only thing missing was you..."

It hurt Lydia to hear the sadness in Scott's voice, she didn't like to disappoint people and Scott sounded disappointed. Lydia knew sooner or later she would have to tell Scott what really happened but for now she'd settle for something else, "I'm sorry Scott it's just... I couldn't go, it would hurt too much to see her lying their lifeless."

Well half of that was true and Lydia just hoped she sounded strong enough to make Scott believe it was true, but deep down Lydia knew Scott didn't believe a single word she was saying. "Hey I'll see you when you get to my house, okay?"

"Okay..."

Lydia had just pulled up to the McCall house as the phone call ended. There were two things that surprised Lydia as she turned off her car, one being that she had talked to Scott the whole way over here. Also since she had left that god awful cemetery the voices had stopped completely and Lydia finally felt like she had control over her mind again.

Lydia begins walking toward the house and is caught off guard when the front door is flung open revealing an upset Issac. Lydia hadn't seen him since the day Aiden died and they defeated the Nogitsune, "Hey Issac how was-"

"Scott said come down stairs."

Before Lydia could even respond Issac had walked away leaving her sort of speechless, "Well I guess he's been spending too much time with Derek."

Lydia took a deep breath out of frustration and stepped through the threshold slowly closing the door behind her. The whole neighborhood was probably in the house, and half of them had no idea who Allison was.

Lydia struggled her way through a crowd of people just to get to the kitchen. She wanted to say hello to Melissa, Argent and the Sheriff before looking for Scott. Just as Lydia walked into the kitchen she was pulled into a hug by Beacon Hills resident nurse.

"Lydia I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too, I felt bad that I missed the funeral so I knew I had to make an appearance." This had been this first time all day Lydia had felt somewhat normal. She enjoyed being around the parents, mainly because her parent's are rarely around.

"Well we're happy to have you here, all of the kids and Derek are downstairs if you were wondering."

"I know, Issac told me before I stepped foot in the house," this caused both of the women to laugh, "I just wanted to say hi to Argent before I went and found them."

"Well sweetie I think Chris might be outside talking to John," Lydia nodded in response. She then hugged Melissa saying goodbye and made her way to the backyard. Across the yard stood both men dressed in elegant tuxedos.

Lydia made her way toward the two men while also trying not to disturb the other dozen people scattered throughout the backyard.

"Lydia how are you?" Sheriff Stilinski was the first speak.

"I'm fine, I just some days it's hard without her..."

"Hey I totally understand, Allison had this presence about here that made everyone happy." Lydia smiled because what he said was true, Allison was the light to everyone's darkness.

"Yeah she really did..." Lydia glanced at Argent, and caught him looking back at her. It was like from one glance Argent knew Lydia wanted to talk to him alone. This was the first time he had spoken since Lydia had walked over to him and John, "Hey John do you think I could have a moment alone with Lydia."

"Oh of course, and Lydia don't be a stranger I miss seeing you with Stiles at my house," Lydia smiled again as John walked away leaving her and Argent to talk.

"Hi Mr. Argent it's nice to see you back in Beacon Hills even though it's under these circumstances."

"Yeah it's good to be back and see everyone, but I won't be here much longer. Issac and I are leaving for Romania tomorrow."

Argent was lucky he could just leave everything in Beacon Hills behind. Lydia wished she had the ability to mask her emotion's and not feel bad leaving friends and family behind, "Well I hope you and Issac have a great time. Also I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral... I sort got side tracked with something."

Okay well most of that was true. Lydia still wasn't ready to talk about what happened this morning.

Lydia was caught off guard by Argent pulling her into a hug, "Hey it's okay I know you tried to make it."

"Wait how do you know that?"

As the next few words fell from Argent's lips, half of Lydia's morning began making sense, "That dress would have been perfect to wear to the burial ceremony."

And with that said Argent made his way back into the house. Lydia finally realized that he was the one that brought the dress to her house that morning. It made the dress so much more important knowing that if it wasn't for Argent coming home for Allison's funeral she probably would have never been able to read the letter she left...

Lydia turned around making her way back to the house to look for Scott

As soon as she opened the door to the basement her heart rate increased dreading what would happen next... each step she took Lydia felt her heart skip a beat. Finally she had made it to the bottom of the stairs questioning if she made the right choice of coming down here in the first place, but she was too late.

"Hey guys... whats going on?" there in front of Lydia stood three werewolf's, a kitsune, a werecoyote, and a human. They all seemed sort of on edge, wondering how this whole thing would play out.

"Lydia where were you this morning."

"Scott didn't we already have this conversation," Lydia felt like she was being interrogated. Lydia knew Scott would want to talk to her again but she was hoping it would have been under different circumstances.

"Cut the shit Lydia we know you didn't lose track of time or you couldn't find something to wear, so what was the real reason you didn't make it to the funeral?"

"Are you serious Stiles?" She was beyond pissed, "I haven't talked to any of you for a whole two months and this is all you have to say to me."

"I mean come on Lydia, even Malia was there and she has no idea who Allison is, so there was no excuse for not to be there!" Stiles was now standing in front of her and everyone else was looking at them.

Lydia was livid there was no way in hell she would let Stiles Stilinski talk to her like this, "I told you I didn't have a choice and who the hell do you think you are questioning me."

Derek was the one to step in between the heated teenager's, "Lydia we're only trying to help especially if this is a supernatural problem." As the words flew out of Derek's mouth it set Lydia on edge and apparently Malia was the first realize the change in Lydia.

"Why did your heart just skip a beat?!"

"Have no idea what you're talking about... I will not stand here and be interrogated by all of you okay, I'm so done with this." Finally seeing an escape whole from this conversation Lydia started walking back up the stairs.

Scott went to go after her but was stopped by a very remorseful Kira, "Scott just leave her alone, today has been pretty stressful for all of us and plus we all have school tomorrow."

"Kira's right guys lets all just relax for the rest of the night." Stiles rolled his eyes at Malia and Kira. He then frustratingly ran his hands through his hair, "Okay fine! But this conversation is not over, not by a long shot."

_"Wake me up inside,_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark  
_

_Bid my blood to run,_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become..."_


	2. Blood Runs Cold

**A/N: Here is another rapid fire chapter updatejust so I can get out the new one which is coming sooner than you think!**

**I hope you guys like it and please review I also enjoy reading all of your opinions also the more reviews equals faster updates.**

* * *

_Chapter 2** \- Blood Runs Cold**_

It feels like it's been weeks since Allison's funeral but it only been a day. I'm just ready for my life to get back to normal... well as normal as it can get in Beacon Hills. And now it's back to high school, who knows maybe this year will be eventful in a normal way just boys, booze and new best friends...

"Hey Lydia, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday... Earth to Lydia," I was brought out of a daze to see Kira waving her hand in my face, "Lydia are you okay? You've been staring into space for the last five minutes."

She laughed causing me to roll my eyes, sometimes she could be really annoying. I leant against the locker next to hers and sighed trying to think of something to say, "I need a distraction..."

"You seemed to be distracted all the time," Kira grabbed her history book and the slammed her locker shut.

Rolling my eyes I sighed, "I was talking about someone who is preferably male and this time one that doesn't grow a tail or scales or have hair everywhere."

I turned back to look a Kira but she seems to be distracted by someone down the hall, "Mhm I see hairy boys don't bother you."

Kira's face turned beet red and I giggled, "Oh come on just go talk to him he won't bite," I paused for a second, then Kira and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"I can't just go talk to him you know, after what happened-"

"Kira its been 2 months, I'm pretty sure Scott has moved on from Allison," I see Kira look down the hall again, "So go talk to him. Start off with "hi" and let the conversation build from there."

I see Kira relax as she pulls me into a hug, "Thanks Lydia, Allison was lucky to have you as a friend."

We break away from the hug and I give her another reassuring look and then she starts down the hall, but stops and turns around, "You know Lydia is not to late for you either."

"What do you mean?"

She smiles, "You can still fall in love."

A giggle escapes my mouth and she walks down the hall again. Kira is a really good friend but what she wants is not what I want. I don't want to fall in love, right now I just want a distract-

One minute I'm standing and the next minute I'm face down on the floor. It felt like I was hit by a brick wall and me being pissed was an understatement. Then I heard laughing which only made me more angry.

I felt these strong hands grasp my waist in an effort to help me stand.

"Don't touch me!"

I got off the floor with my back still turned as I dusted my dress off and suddenly I heard what had to be the sexiest voice ever know to man, "Woah sorry."

Quickly I turned around and came face to face with the most gorgeous human being, he was tall with short dark hair and wore a T-shirt that clung to all the right places. And oh my god his eyes, his big beautiful icy blue eyes.

In an effort to make myself look somewhat attractive I began tucking loose strands of my hair behind my ears, "It's okay it was and accident."

"No really is was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

My face began to turn a light shade of pink, how embarrassing.

This is not how I act, time to get what you want Lydia Martin, "How about this I'll consider forgetting what happened if you make it up to me."

A smirk appeared on his face, "Your wish is my command, I'm Grayson by the way and are you free tonight?"

Wow that was easier than I thought it was going to be, "Well Grayson that depends, whats the occasion?"

"My friends throwing a party at his parents lake house and said I could invite someone, and I was thinking that someone could be you?"

Suddenly I felt something take over me. I didn't know if it was lust or power but in one swift movement my hand was in his pocket reaching for his phone. I could tell this turned him on by the way he bit his bottom lip.

People were now staring at us and to be honest It felt kinda empowering. I quickly put my number in his phone and leaned in to slide the phone back in his pocket. Softly I whispered in his ear, "Pick me up at eight."

Swiftly I turned on my heels and proceeded to walk down the hallway to my next class but Grayson quickly stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey beautiful, I didn't get your name."

I remember hearing someone say if you want someone, leave them wanting more, so I guess I'll just leave him wondering what my name is.

Thank god I made it to class before the bell rang. I don't think I could take another lecture from Coach about getting to class on time. I mean lets face it Coach can be really annoying and never gets to the point in any story he's trying to tell.

As I walked through the door I saw two empty seats and neither of them were necessarily good seats. I stood in the front of the class trying to decided if I wanted to sit in front of Jared or behind Malia.

I chose Malia because even I know sitting in front a Jared would be the dumbest decision ever.

Just as I sat down Malia turned toward me with a smirk plastered across her face, "So who's the hottie you were talking in the hallway."

"Let's just say he's my new distraction."

**xxxxxxx**

The rest of the day was pretty boring, I told Kira about the party and asked her if she wanted to go, but she turned me down cause she already had plans with Scott, Stiles, and Malia. It's like sophomore year all over again sooner or later I'll be left out of the pack meetings.

It was nice to finally be out of that school it started to feel like a holding cell.

As my car came into view I saw someone standing there waiting for me, "What are you doing?"

"I just came to tell you that the pack is meeting at Derek's loft to discuss something important." For some reason I don't think that's the only thing he wanted to talk about.

"Stiles I know you didn't come here tell me that we are having a pack meeting, that's what cell phones are for. So what do you really want."

Stiles slowly walked toward me with remorse filled eyes, "Fine, I don't want you to get hurt again. You keep falling for the same guys and they're no good."

"Wait since when do you dictate my love life." I can't believe this is really happening.

Stiles went to grab my hand but I quickly pull away and folded my arms, "Look Lydia I'm try to protect you and I just have a feeling that Grayson is a bad guy."

"First of all you don't even know him and plus _I can protect myself._"

I didn't want to stand here and listen to this anymore, so I walked around him the my car door. To be honest it was hard being so close to him and know he would never be mine. I still love Stiles...

"What did I do Lydia... What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

The question completely caught me off guard and I couldn't turn around to face him. "You stopped loving me... You stopped loving me when I started loving you."

It came out more as a whisper but loud enough for Stiles to hear. I slowly turned around with tear filled eyes to that Stiles was so close, close enough for me to feel his breath brush against my lips.

He lifted his hand to wipe a tear that had finally escaped, "Lydia I'm so-"

"Don't okay..." His hand came to a halt and soon was back at his side, "Just don't..."

As Stiles walked away my heart broke a little more inside. I got in my car and sat there not knowing what to do, "_Allison, I wish you were here_."

**xxxxxxx**

I decided to stop at home and change into something comfortable before going to Derek's loft, "Mom I'm home!"

I walked into the kitchen and just as I expected there was a note sitting on the counter. There are times when I don't care if she's not home, but right now I really need her.

I set my purse down on the counter and walk over to the fridge. I grab a water and head up stairs to change into something a little more casual, but just as I walk into my closet my phone rings. I glance at the caller ID and I see that it's Scott, and I sigh as I hit the answer button while also putting the phone on speaker.

"What do you want Scott?"

"Lydia where are you we're all waiting on you."

I rolled my eyes and continued looking through my clothes, "I'm on my way! I just had to stop at home to change." I walk out of my closet now dressed in shorts, my favorite light blue crop shirt, and nude ankle boots.

"Tell everyone I'm leaving now."

I could hear Derek in the background complaining about how slow I'm moving, "Just hurry up Lydia, so Derek can shut up." The line went dead before I could respond. I'm guessing Derek grabbed the phone and hung up, he's always such a sourwolf.

Quickly I grab my keys and purse and leave my house.

The ride to Derek's loft was pretty boring until I got a text from Grayson confirming we were still on for tonight. I would have to text him back when I got to the loft which actually I was pulling up to.

After quickly putting my hair up into a messy bun I exited my car and made my way into the building. For some reason as I got closer to the loft my heart rate began to increase. I didn't know whether its was fear of seeing an angry Derek or nerves of being in the same room as Stiles after what happened this morning.

Gently I knocked on the door and soon after it swung open to reveal a very pissed off sourwolf with a brooding scowl, "What the hell took you so long! Actually don't answer that I could care less."

Before I could respond Derek walked away toward the center of the loft. I just walked in and sat on the couch next to Kira who gave me a small smile. I could tell she knew something was wrong and I would talk to her later.

Scott was standing next to Derek while Stiles and Malia were sitting cuddled up on the other couch.

I was brought out of internal rant by Derek's strong yet annoyed voice, "Well now that miss I need to change outfits three times a day is here, we can finally get down to business and that leads me to the first thing we need talk about. Kate Argent is back and is out to kill each and every one of us."

Are you kidding me this sociopathic bitch is back.

This time Scott was the one to speak, "A while ago I heard Kate and Argent talking about being turned by a scratch."

"Yes but that only works if the claws go deep enough," In one swift movement everyone was facing a surprisingly unphased Peter Hale, "But there is a one in a million chance that would ever happen."

This was all Peter's fault, hell everything is always Peter's fault, "Are you serious Peter all of this is your fault. Was it a one in a million chance that you turned Scott, was it a one in a million chance that you bit me and I was immune."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be the woman you are today."

"Go to hell Peter!"

"Already there sweetheart..."

I was so done with this bullshit. Quickly I got my things and headed for the door but in my attempt to leave I was stopped by a hand tightly grabbing a hold of my wrist. Just from the touch of the giant calloused hands I knew exactly who it was.

"Stiles let go of me," but he didn't.

"Lydia your not leaving not until we talk about what happened yesterday." Everyone was now staring at the two of the waiting for Lydia to respond, some of them not expecting what she said next.

"Lets get something Stiles, you are not my father nor are you my boyfriend so you have not business telling what I can and cannot do. Now I'm gonna leave because I actually have somewhere I have to be. If you want to talk we can tomorrow but until then leave me the hell alone."

_"Band-aids don't fix bullet holes_

_You say sorry just for show_

_If you live like that you live with ghosts_

_If you love like that blood runs cold..."_


	3. Blood Runs Warm

**A/N: So I decided to combine chapter three and four to not only make it longer but because I thought that these chapters were similar enough to combine into one. Please don't stop reading the new chapter will becoming real soon!**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - **Blood Runs Deep**_

As I walked away from Derek's loft in the back of my head I knew this wasn't the right thing to do. I shouldn't leave my friends in the dark about what's happening to me because if the situation was reversed I wouldn't want to be left out of the loop. And Stiles... I shouldn't have lashed out on him, he was just trying to help. They all were trying to help it's just... how can I tell them what's wrong with me when I have no idea whats wrong with me...

As my hand swiftly brushed against the car door handle, I felt this sudden rush of cold air brush against my face. I stood there frozen, debating on where the wind could have come from. It was 80 degrees and the beginning of august so it couldn't have possibly come from nature.

I was brought out of my daze by the sound of another approaching voice...

**...**

The pack went back to discussing the whole Kate issue and mapped how they were going to kill her... again. Stiles on the other hand hadn't said anything since Lydia's departure. Malia was the first to notice, "Stiles whats wrong?"

Slowly Stiles raised his head to look at Malia he was surprised that she realized something was wrong, "What oh um nothing I'm perfectly fine... just peachy."

"Stiles, you reek of anxiety and it's making me nauseous."

Stiles sighed in frustration, "I fine, just drop it okay?" And that's what Malia did... until about five minutes later.

"It's Lydia isn't it?" This time Stiles sighed in defeat, it was no point in him continuing to put up a front, "Yes Malia it's Lydia, it just irritates me that she won't tell me what going on when all I'm trying to do is help, she so fucking stubborn!"

"Go talk to her." Stiles was caught off guard by the humanity the coyote was displaying. He was shocked by how okay she was with him stressing over Lydia, "What?"

"I said go talk to her, Stiles you've known her the longest and I'm pretty sure you're going to be the only one who can get her to open up."

It's astounded Stiles how much Malia had grown in the past few months the coyote ha went from rolling in the dirt with the wolves to making new friends and going to school.

"Okay stop staring at me and go before she leaves."

Jumping up from the sofa Stiles head for the door leaving Malia to explain his actions to a puzzled Alpha, Kitusne and Sourwolf.

**...**

I was brought out of my daze by the sound of another approaching voice...

"Lydia Hey um I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've acted for the past two days, and I'm sorry for pushing you to explain what had happened to you. It's just you mean a lot to me Lydia and seeing you hurt is literally driving me insane. I just miss you Lydia Martin... I miss us."

"I miss you too Stiles..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for not telling you whats wrong with me but the truth is I have no idea the hell is wrong with me. Stiles when I hear the voices, my heart breaks because I know something horrible is going to happen. I'm the girl who cried wolf, the crazy one. And it hurts when people say I belong in Eichen House, but I can't help it Stiles."

Gently Stiles wrapped his warm muscled arms around my waist. I buried my face into his chest finally letting out all of the emotions I kept bottled up inside, "Shh, listen to me Lydia screw what everyone else says they're asshole's okay? You're Lydia Martin the most intelligent, ambitious and beautiful girl I've ever met. You're perfect in every way."

Slowly I pulled away from his embrace and my eyes fell upon his face. He swiftly brought his hand to my face wiping away a fallen tear. This caused a giggle to escape my mouth, "Wow I'm a mess." I let my face fall in embarrassment only for him to lift my chin back up in response.

"Hey you're my mess and I'll always help you clean it up."

I could feel my face heat up as his calloused hands caressed my chin. I looked deep into his hazel eyes taking in all of his beauty, "Thanks Stiles, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Stiles began to walk away making his way back to the entrance of Derek's building. He turned around yelling in the open space, "I love you Lydia and hey call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay."

I know nothing romantically will come out of Stiles and I's relationship and I'm perfectly fine with that. Right now I think I need a friend more than a boyfriend.

_**xxxxxx**_

In all honesty, I really don't want to be here right now...

_After talking to Stiles I had driven home to get ready for the party later tonight. Truthfully I just wanted to get in my pajamas and got to sleep but I knew not showing up at the party would only raise more questions that I didn't feel like answering. As I was finishing the last touches of my makeup my phone started to ring. It was a text from Grayson asking if I could meet him at the party, I knew this was going to happen he's just like every guy in Beacon Hills._

My car pulled to a stop as I made it to my destination the lake house was off secluded in the woods somewhere north of Beacon Hills. Quickly I got out of my car and started walking to the house I would rather be in a creepy house instead of outside in the woods.

I finally made it to the front door and just as I was about to knock the door flew open revealing a very drunk guy in a lacrosse jersey. He stood their staring at me and the house was really quiet, "Um is this the party?"

I was about walk away but then the music started blasting and everyone began cheering, I knew I was at the right place.

The guy stepped aside and I walked into a crowd of people looking for Grayson. I was beginning to get frustrated because I could find him anywhere but suddenly I felt this urge to go upstairs and you know I always act on urges. As I made it to the top of the steps I started walking down the hallway. At the end of the hallway there was a cracked door and as I pushed open the door there stood a dark figure on the balcony.

"Grayson is that you?"

The figure turned in my direction but I still couldn't see his face clearly. It wasn't until he spoke that I knew for sure it was him, "Lydia, you made it."

"Yeah and I expected this to be a lake house not a cabin in the woods."

"Sorry I knew if I told you were it was you wouldn't come."

I smirked because he knew me so well even though we've only know each other for a day, "Yeah probably." I slowly moved toward the balcony and took the place next to him. His chiseled face looked beautiful in the moon light but he had a puzzled on his face, "So why are you up here?"

Grayson placed his hand softly on my back, "I'm just thinking... you know about the future, college... marriage... us." With each word that escaped his mouth his hand slid down my back, "Woah, um what are you doing."

"I'm just getting to know you better."

Before I knew it my body was pressed up against the wall and Grayson was kissing my neck. His fingers were tangled in my hair, this stopping me from fighting back, "Stop! Get the hell off me."

His hand came down hard on my face knocking me to the ground, "Shut the hell up Lydia I know what kind of girl you are."

It was weird because one moment he was being sweet and innocent and in the next moment its was as if he was possessed, "Please stop!"

But he didn't and the more I struggled the tighter his grip got on me. Then I looked at him... I mean really looked at him and those big beautiful icy blue eyes I fell in love with were replaced with black soulless orbs, "What's wrong with your eyes."

"I guess things aren't always as they seem huh Lydia... or should I say banshee."

"What the hell are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare."

It had all happened so fast one minute I was pinned against the wall and the next minute I was being chased down the hallway. My first outlet was to run into the bathroom and lock the door so I did.

My heart started pounding as the beating on the door finally. I glanced at myself in the mirror but the thing was I wasn't the only one in the mirror. And this when it happened, the ear shattering shriek rippled from my throat.

I backed away from the mirror and slide down the wall minutes later the door burst of open to reveal a very anxious Stiles, "Lydia are you okay?" The pack and a bunch of other kids piled into the small bathroom but all I heard was Stiles voice and it calmed me enough to speak.

"I saw her..."

Stiles could tell my body was trembling so he pulled me into hug and whispered into my ear, "Saw who?! Lydia what are you talking about?"

"I saw her in the mirror... standing behind me."

This time Scott was the one to speak up, "Lydia what are you talking about, who did you see?"

I didn't realize there where so many people around me until I finally looked up from the ground, but I didn't care how many people heard this or who judges me I can't do this by myself anymore I need to tell them the truth.

"I saw..."

My palm's sweating and tears slowing gliding down my face. I was in complete terror from what I just experienced. This time it wasn't just me finding a dead body, it was something more, something horrifying. I don't know if it was a mirage but it was powerful, she was there...

"Lydia what are you talking about, who did you see?"

At the sound of the concerned voice my eyes shot up. Standing in front of me was a worried and confused Scott along with Kira and Malia. I needed to tell them the truth, I needed to tell all of them what's been happening since that horrific morning.

"I saw her, I saw _Allison_..."

Everything happened so fast, one minute the small bathroom was crowded with teenagers and the next thing I knew everyone was gone. Scott had run from the room and Kira chased after him. Malia ushered everyone out, closing the door behind her.

Stiles pulled me in tighter whispering soothing words into my hair as all of my emotions poured out at once... The last thing I remember before everything went black was the sound of Stiles Stilinski voice.

_"Don't worry we'll figure this out..."_

_**...**_

At the mention of his former love's name Scott McCall needed an escape. Without any thought he darted out of the small dim bathroom and headed for the backyard. He hadn't realized someone had followed him outside until the soft whisper of a very concerned girl filled the air.

"Scott..."

"I-I just can't believe it... I can't believe she saw her."

"Scott it's okay just calm down." Slowly Scott turned around to face her. Kira wasn't surprised to see the tears in his eyes, she knew that Allison was a tender subject for all of the pack.

"Kira this is Lydia we're talking about. You don't just take things she says lightly, especially when it's something this serious."

Scott turned back around facing the lake. He picked up a rock throwing it in frustration, but he was caught off guard by what Kira said next, "Look I totally understand, but Scott I need to know... are you mad because Allison didn't show herself to you?"

Slowly Scott walked over to Kira and gently grabbed her hand in his. "Listen Kira, Allison was my first everything thing and my love for her will never die, but that doesn't mean I'm still _in love_ with her."

"Are you sure?"

Kira didn't want to sound desperate, but to be completely honest she was. It was just something about that crooked jaw that made her feel so insecure. She blushed under his gaze scared of what he would say next.

"Of course... we should go it's getting pretty late and we have school tomorrow."

"Okay," Kira laughed as her and Scott walked hand in hand back to her car, "Also I'll never understand why someone would have a party on a school night."

"Yeah, that make's two of us."

_**...**_

Just as my body came in contact with the soft bed sheets I began to stir awake. When my eyes where fully open I took in the familiar surroundings, obviously I was not still siting on the cold bathroom floor at the lake house. I scanned the room trying to figure out where I was and it was until I saw the lavender bed spread that I realized I was back home in my bed.

There was a soft knock on the door and it opened revealing Mrs. Martin, "Your awake?"

"Yeah... how long was I out?" My mom walked over a took a seat at the foot of my bed. "Well you were asleep long enough for that boy Stiles Stilinski to carry you upstairs and put you in bed."

"Stiles? Is he still here?" I quickly tried to get up from my bed, determined to find Stiles so I could tell him everything, but my mom stopped me.

"Hey no you lay back down, Stiles has left and you can talk to him a school tomorrow."

Mom was right I did have school tomorrow and it was pretty late, so we said good night and she left leaving me to fall back asleep. Outside the door stood Stiles Stilinski waiting for Mrs. Martin to return and tell him Lydia was okay.

"Stiles you should head home now it's late and you have school tomorrow."

"How is Lydia?" Stiles was the type of boy who loved and loved hard so he was not leaving until he knew Lydia Martin was perfectly fine. "Lydia is sound asleep, something you look like you could use.

A smile appeared on Stiles face, she was totally right this day has been really stressful and he could definitely use some shut-eye, "Okay Mrs. Martin tell Lydia I'll see her at school tomorrow, goodnight."

"Good night Stiles."

Quickly descending the stair case of the Martin house he wanted to be as far away from Lydia Martin as possible. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was very concerned Malia, "What's wrong Stiles?"

Stiles started walking out of the door and climbed into the blue jeep. When Malia shut the door Stiles started the engine and pulled away. It wasn't until they were four blocks from Lydia's that Stiles finally spoke.

"It's just... there's been a lot going on you know. Kate and then the Hale's getting robbed and now Lydia..."

These topic's intrigued Malia, truly she was still new to this whole pack thing and she wanted to learn as much as she can, "Speaking of Lydia and what she said tonight, who's _Allison_ and why is she so important?"

Stiles could tell by the eagerness in her voice that she was fishing for information, "You see _Allison_ was Scott's ex-girlfriend and Lydia's best friend and she meant a lot to the pack."

"What do you mean by was, is she like dead or something?"

This was the moment he was dreading, the topic of Allison Argent. It was still a tough subject for everyone to talk about considering the no one really got closure from Allison's death, but he knew this day would come.

"Yeah..._ Allison_ was stabbed by the Oni when I was possessed by the nogitsune, but we all feel like we had some part in her death."

In a short amount of time this pack has come to mean so much to Malia and she hated the those she cared for where blaming themselves for the death of someone they once loved, "But why? The Oni killed her not you guys."

"It's not that simple Malia-"

"But it is and by the way describe her it seem as though she was trying to save her friends, so she didn't die in vain."

Leaning across the arm rest Stiles gently placed a kiss on Malia's lips. There mouths moved in sync until Malia pulled away for air, they were now parked outside of the Stilinski house, "Lets go get some sleep..."

_"He sees what's beneath her skin,_

_He sees through her soul_

_Blue eyes and empty veins, _

_Her fortune unfolds_

_She steps out of her body that lies on the floor..."_


	4. Blood Runs Wild

**A/N: Okay guys this is the final chapter update until the new chapter is posted! I can't wait until you guys get to read the new chapter which I will be posting tomorrow. It continues the story and there is a lot a head that I can't wait for you guys to read. Also you guys will finally get to meet two of the main characters to Lydia's storyline.**

* * *

_Chapter 5 - **Blood Runs Wild**_

The memory of the night before still coursed through my brain as I woke up the next morning. Something was off and my worries were confirmed when I swung my feet over the edge of my bed in an effort to stand. My feet came in contact with the cold concrete floor which sent a shiver up my leg. Cautiously I glanced at my surroundings only to discover dark walls covered with moss and water dripping from the ceiling.

Drip... Drip... Drip...

I stood from my bed and glanced down the long hallway one last time. On each wall there where two doors... But there where five in total.

I felt sudden this urge to move so I began walking down the hallway. As I inched further down the hallway the voices increased and it wasn't until I reached the first door that the voices came to a halt.

The door was large and the wood was dark. I slowly ran my hand down the door until I reached the bottom. I looked closely to find a small engraving at to bottom of the door.

_Five_

As I read the engraving and shiver ran down my spine causing the hairs on my arm to stand and before I knew it I was moving to the next door.

I felt as if I didn't even have control over my own body and it truly scared me, but if this is what being a banshee involves than I have no other choice.

As I approached the next door I noticed that it was identical to the first all except for the the engraving.

_Four_

Before I could even think about what it meant, I moved on to the next door. I slowly brushed my hand across the number in curiosity.

_Two_

It took my no time to find the next engraving even though this time it was written small next to the door knob.

_Six_

I felt like my soul had returned to my body and I could finally have full control. But the question of what those numbers could possibly mean was still running through my head. I was to busy trying to put the pieces together that I hadn't noticed what was in font of me.

Big door, Dark wood, but not number...

And that's when everything came rushing down on me. The voices screaming in my head and it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing me in the side. I fell to the floor, my body convulsing causing me to yell in agony. It wasn't until the piercing yelp left my mouth that the voices stopped and the pain had subsided but something was different.

The door I sat in front of was now ajar...

A white light shown through the slight crack in the door, so in curiosity I gently pushed the door open to reveal a white room.

I stood from the floor and as soon as I stepped through the room the voices started again, but this time I could clearly hear what they where saying.

_"Allison..."_ As the name fell from my lips the wind around me began to pick up. Quickly I moved my hair that had fallen in my face and as I focused back on what was in front of me I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Allison," It came out as more of a whisper, "Is it really you."

She began to inch closer to my but I backed away in confusion, how could my deceased best friend be standing in front of me.

"Yes Lydia, it's me."

This can't be real, my mind was a bundled mess and I could feel myself slipping into a panic attack, "H-How are you h-here?"

"Lydia I'm a spirit and the only reason you can see me is because you're a banshee." She was now standing so close the I could reach out and touch her.

"That still doesn't answer the question as to why you are _here_. Your supposed to be..."

"Dead." It was different actually hearing that word come from Allison's mouth it sounded so final.

"Here's the thing, I am dead but my spirit can't be at _peace_."

"Why?"

"Lydia your in danger and I'm the only one who can help you."

I'm in danger what could she possibly be talking about. Now I know for sure I'm having a panic attack. My body falls to the floor and my breathing quickens. There is so much going and I can't seem to focus but I can't feel Allison holding me.

"Listen I don't have much time you're are about to wake up. Just please remember the numbers, I'll see you soon."

Gradually she began to disintegrate into the world of nothingness and that's when my eyes shot open. I was greeted by the confused and worried face of my mother, but before she could ask any questions I shot out of my bed and raced to my closet.

"Lydia where are you-"

I ignored everything my mom was saying as I walked out of my closet in light blue floral dress and a light brown cardigan. My mom was still talking when I walked over to my vanity and began brushing my hair, but it's what she said next that made my stop.

"-you where just screaming at the top of your lungs, I-I don't know what to do Lydia."

I slowly turned around to face her. I saw real concern in her eyes and it broke my heart to know I was putting my mom through so much stress. "I'm s-so sorry," a single tear rolled down my face and soon my mom's arms where wrapped around me.

"Aww sweetie don't cry," she gently started stroking my hair, "Lydia for someone your age you've been through a lot and I'm sorry for not being there for you but the things I'm seeing and the things I am hearing from people is not normal."

I quickly finished braiding my hair, wiped my eyes and grabbed my light brown heels. In the process I made up and excuse about how I was going to be late for school so I would talk to her later, but really I hope we wouldn't continue this conversation at all.

**XXXXX**

As soon as I stepped into Beacon Hills High the air felt heavy around me and all eyes were turned in my direction, studying me. I guess the events from last night still hung in the air because as I walked to my locker I overheard the names people were calling me. _Insane... Schizophrenic... Crazy..._

Each word hit me like a dagger and my heart started to beat faster, but it wasn't until I saw him leaning against my locker that all of the air in my lungs vanished and I couldn't breathe. Slowly I approached him trying to leave as much distance between us as possible, "What are you doing here?"

The space between us got smaller as Grayson inched toward me and gently laid his hand on the arch of my back, pulling me in close. My breath hitched as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"We need to talk."

Forcefully he grabbed my hand ushering me into an empty chemistry room. Grayson shut the door locking it in the process and all of the lights where turned off. I could barely see his face as he stalked toward me causing me to back into a wall. It felt like the party all over again, "What do you want from me?" it came out as more of a whisper.

I was stuck, his body restricting me from moving and as he spoke I could feel his breath brush against my lips, "Well you see Lydia, what I want is your body."

His hand slowly moved up my thigh disappearing under my dress. My heart started racing and I could feel the little droplets of sweat roll down my face, "Why me, why would you choose me?"

"Well word on the street is you have a reputation of sneaking into coaches office," his head slowly inched toward my neck, "And I want to see what's so special about you, Lydia Martin..."

I closed my eyes tightly as I felt his lips run along the nape of my neck and as I opened them Grayson was staring at me, eyes black and soulless. A tear escaped my eye rolling down my face, "What are you?"

"An Incubus..."

And in one swift motion the pressure that was once around me was lifted the only thing left was me in an empty classroom with the door now open. I was frozen in fear, petrified of what had just happened, but I knew if I walked out of the room with fear in my eyes people would question what had happened.

I took a deep breath, fixed my hair and began walking to my next class.

Before I could even get out of the chemistry room someone stepped in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"Lydia, what happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine," I tried to make my way around her but she would not budge, "I was just talking to Mr. Yukimura about the extra credit assignment, I'm fine okay."

As the lie fell from my lips I knew she didn't believe a word I was saying. Mainly because I had just walked out of an empty chemistry room and Mr. Yukimura is a history teacher.

"Lydia I know your lying I can smell your fear from a mile away, now tell me what really happened." This was the first time I had actually heard concern in Malia's voice and I finally knew it was time to tell my friends the truth.

"Fine I'll tell you everything but I want the pack to be here when I do, so tell everyone to meet me at Deaton's after school." The ringing of the bell ended our short conversation. We both went our separate ways, but I could have sworn I heard Malia whisper something under her breath. I just ignored it and continued on to my next class.  
**_..._**

The rest of the school day went by smoothly, I didn't have anymore encounters with Grayson and for some reason that scared me. The only problem was that the whispers started again and this time I could clearly understand what they were saying. _Five, Four, Two, Six _the numbers I saw on the doors in my dreams. These numbers had to mean something and I'm hoping Deaton could help with figuring that out.

When I stepped through the door of the animal clinic the lights were dim and the air was thick with tension. I slowly made my way to the back of the clinic I could hear the whole pack talking about possibly taking a trip to Mexico to find Kate.

When I stepped into the back room everyone went silent and turned in my direction, "Shall we get started?"

Before anyone could say anything I stood next to Deaton and began explaining everything from the morning of Allison's funeral till earlier this morning... When I finished talking everyone stood there in shock of all the information.

But of course Stiles was the first to speak up, "I never liked that guy."

A scoff came from the other end of the room, "Stiles, you don't like anyone that date's Lydia."

"Shut up Isaac and take off that stupid scarf!" Stiles starts walking toward Isaac angrily but Malia grabs his arm restricting him from moving any further. I didn't have time for these games, "Immaturity aside Deaton do you think you can help me."

"So Lydia your saying that you are having visions of Allison?" Deaton was looking through papers trying to find anything he could about spiritual haunting, "Yes and it all started the morning of her funeral."

"Okay so when was the last you physically saw Allison?"

As soon as he asked I remembered what had happened this morning, "Umm... this morning, yeah this morning in my dream."

"Wait you saw her this morning and didn't tell any of us. Lydia we're friends, we're supposed to tell each other everything." I was surprised Kira was the one to speak up, but I was still pretty mad that she bailed on me for Scott, "Sorry Kira, last time I checked friends don't ditch each other for boys."

"Girls now is not the time," Scott, who was sitting on a stool, stood up and approached Lydia and Deaton, "So do you think you can help Lydia figure out why Allison keeps contacting her?"

"Well it may have something to do with your banshee abilities, but spirits only stay in the physical world if they have unfinished business."

Isaac's voice rang from the other side of the room, "Maybe she wants to help you with something Lydia."

I was replaying my whole morning over again in my head trying to figure out what details I had left out about mine an Allison's conversation. And that's when everything falls into place, "Or someone... Grayson."

"Ugh everything always comes back to that guy."

"Lydia, what exactly is Grayson?" I could hear the concern in Deaton voice but soon everything had become muffled by the sounds of the voices screaming in my head, "I-I don't know."

Malia gently laid her hand on my shoulder, "Come on Lydia you've been around the guy for a while now he's must have said something?"

"I-I don't remember."

And then the room erupted in chaos an angry and impatient Derek was now charging at me causing me to back away in response, "Cut the crap Lydia we don't have time for this so either tell us what the hell this guy is or so help me god-"

"Calm down Derek, if she doesn't remember we can't do anything about it." Isaac grabbed Derek's arm to basically keep him from ripping my head off. Derek slowly backed away and I slid down the wall, my heart beating faster and the voices becoming louder but they where all saying the same thing.

"Wait... I remember."

Stiles hesitantly walked over to me and helped me get up off the floor, "What, what do you remember Lydia what is he?" It came out as more of a whisper but I knew everyone standing in the room could hear me.

"He's an Incubus..."

**XXXXX**

It was around 10 o'clock at night when John Stilinski was woken up from knocking at his front door. John assumed that Stiles had just forgotten his key and decided to frantically pound on the front door, "What the hell Stiles there's a spare key under the ma-"

John was surprised to find out that it wasn't Stiles who was banging on the door, "Natalie, what a surprise to see you here... on my doorstep... at 10 o'clock at night."

"I'm sorry John, I know it's late but I really needed to talk to you about something important."

John stepped out-of-the-way and ushered Lydia's mom inside the house, "Oh course please come in, make yourself at home. Would you like any coffee?"

"No thank you." The two made their way into the kitchen. Mrs. Martin sat at the kitchen table while the Sheriff walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. For a few minutes the two adults stood there in an awkward silence until the Sheriff finally spoke.

"Would you please excuse me while I go put on some proper clothing, "The Sheriff walked upstairs to change out of his pajamas and put on more appropriate attire. It had been a while since he had seen Natalie Martin in such an intimate setting. Quickly the Sheriff returned to find Natalie sitting in the same spot his voice startled her as he reentered the kitchen.

"So Natalie, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

Gently a tear rolled down Natalie's face and she refused to make contact with the Sheriff, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry I don't quite understan-"

"Lydia, I hear these rumors throughout the school. People calling her names like psycho and insane, it hurts me as a mother to see my daughter in so much pain." Natalie finally turned to face John, her eyes filled with tears and desperation written all across her face.

"Well, have you talked to Lydia about this," John sipped his coffee trying to figure out what to say without giving too much could sense John's apprehension, but ignored it, "Every time I try to talk to Lydia she shuts me out. It's like ever since her father and I's divorce she has built these walls and won't talk to me about anything."

"Natalie don't stress about it, Lydia will come to you sooner than later."

For some reason these words angered Natalie, "Wouldn't you be worried if every night Stiles were to wake up screaming at the top of his lungs," the Sheriff lowered his head because he could sense the tension rising in the room, "Exactly so don't tell me how to feel when it comes to my daughter."

"Natalie what did you really come here for?"

The room went silent and the tension began to settle. Natalie Martin knew what she would say next would not only upset John but it will also contradict her whole parental philosophy, "Last year I know you went through a similar situation with Stiles, so I came to see if you still knew the address to the place you sent him."

"Listen Natalie, I'm sorry but I can't help you with that. There are somethings my family wants to keep in the pas-" The parents conversation halted as both of their children made their way through the front door.

"Mom... what are you doing here?"

My mom made her way toward me in a rushed panic as Stiles dad followed up behind her, "Hi sweetie I was just talking to the Sheriff about some important business, but I was just getting ready to go."

"Wait what were you talking about?" I waited anxiously for my mother to answer me but instead the Sheriff replied, "Lydia I think it's to wait until you're at home to have this conversation with your mothe-"

"No disrespect Sheriff but whatever my mother wants to say can be said right here and now."

"Well um I was telling the Sheriff how weird and erratic your behavior has become and I was thinking that maybe it'll be best if you... went away for a while." Stiles interrupted the confrontation only adding more fuel to the fire, "Dad, is she saying what I think she saying?"

"Stiles stay out of this, it's between Lydia and her mother."

"No! Okay I'm not going let her put Lydia in that hell whole OKAY I'M NOT!"

"Stiles... maybe it's for the best."

"No Lydia Eichen House is hell on earth and you won't be any safer in there then you will be out here... with us." There was so much sincerity in Stiles Stilinski's voice that it hurt me to the core when these next words escaped my mouth, "Stiles... it's not your choice, so please just leave it alone."

"Wow your just like everyone else in my life Lydia... always leaving me." Before I could answer Stiles ran out the door not once looking back at me. I couldn't hold it in anymore so I broke down. Tears ran down my face as I sank into my mothers arms. I knew I couldn't go after him and maybe this was for the best, it would hurt less if he just hated me.

"Come on sweetheart let's go home," We started making our way to the door when I stopped in my tracks, "Wait mom."

I quickly walked back to the Sheriff and embraced him in a hug. Over the years he has become like a father to me and it felt really nice to just be in his arms, "Sheriff please tell him that I love him... and goodbye."

"I will sweetheart, I will..."


End file.
